nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 140
You're Discharged! is the 140th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. The Chess Club members manage to overthrow the Student Council, which angers Shinichi as he denotes their hard work and dedication to the school. Meanwhile, Ryu and Toranosuke announce that, once all of this is over, they will be returning to their roots, the Supernatural Studies Club, and leave everything to Shinichi. Summary The night before the Student Council is to be removed from office, Leona cooks some curry, happy with the results. She then heads towards a tired Toranosuke and announces that she is finally done. However, she realizes that he is asleep, putting a blanket over him as she ponders what to do with him. The following day, a notice is posted for the entire school to see, which dictates that the current Student Council has been removed from office and the voting day will be February 8th. The students realize that a tradition kept for over forty years, where the President elects his successor, has been broken. Another student also notes that Second-Year students can now become President. Meanwhile, the Chess Club members watch from the side, Masamune claiming that he will be the next President. At the same time, Mikoto and Ushio assure them that this is only the beginning. In the Student Council Office, Hideaki and Mitsuru are told that Meiko is under the spell of a Witch that can manipulate a person's will; shocking them. Nene notes that Hideaki and Mitsuru were at the speech to have them removed, but Hideaki informs her that Meiko threatened them. Eventually, they ask Toranosuke for help, while additionally telling Ryu that he will rise in rank if he provides his help. Albeit, Toranosuke apologizes, telling them that there is nothing they can do at the moment. From the side, Shinichi questions why these events are occurring, noting that they have done everything in their power in the past to help the school. Everyone falls silent, with Toranosuke displaying a pleased smile on his face. After school, Ryu and Toranosuke head to the Supernatural Studies Club, Kentaro quickly greeting them in as he cooks. They sit down and converse, which leads Kentaro to reveal that he expected them to be hungry and thus why he cooked, but also because Miyabi has stopped coming to the club because of Masamune's spell, leading him to tears. He also tells them that Miyabi has been helping the enemy, announcing her reasons shortly afterwards. Toranosuke moves to his side and apologizes for making him feel lonely, prompting Ryu to poke fun at them. Kentaro momentarily leaves the room to retrieve more ingredients. While they are alone, Ryu and Toranosuke express their resolve to leave the Student Council once all of this is over. Ryu notes that he will first handle the issue with Ushio, while Toranosuke happily announces that they belong in the messy Supernatural Studies Club room. The following day, Ryu and Toranosuke arrive at the Student Council, and inform everyone of their decision, which shocks them. Jin faints, while Midori stands next to him as they hear the news. Shinichi, however, solely asks who will run for President if Toranosuke leaves. Just then, the latter informs him that he will be the next Student Council President. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Mind Control *Provocation *Invisibility Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17